familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1884-1957)
Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1884-1957) was a housewife. (b. September 02, 1884, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. January 23, 1957, 3:30 pm, 60 Krane Avenue, Rutherford, Bergen County, 07070, USA) Social Security Number 068075094. Parents *Maximillian S. Freudenberg (1858-1921) *Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) Birth Ada was the second born child and first to live beyond infancy. She was born on September 02, 1884 in Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey. Siblings Eloise and Max had 15 children, 9 lived to adulthood, and 5 of them had children and grandchildren. One child that died at birth has still not been found. The children were: *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) who died as an infant *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) who married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) and is the one sibling with only a single photograph *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) who died as an infant *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) who never married *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) who worked as a real estate broker and married Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) *Max Freudenberg III (1893-aft1900) who lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census and may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) who died in World War I *Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) who died as an infant *Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) worked as a chemical salesman and married Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) *Eloise Freudenberg (1898) who died as an infant *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) who worked as a freight handler and married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) who worked as a typesetter for the New York Times and he married Nora Belle Conklin (1905-1963) and later married Lottie Dombrowska (1916-1995) *Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) who married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) and he worked in Ralph Kohlman's print shop. Marriage In 1904 she married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) and the two of them lived with her parents until at least 1910. They may have had one child who died at birth, and no others. Ralph was working as a stereotyper in a printing house, and later he would be part owner of the Elliot Matta Printing Company in New York City. Lyndhurst, New Jersey Ada was living at 277 Travers Avenue, in Lyndhurst, New Jersey in 1935 when her mother died, and she rented a summer house at Matavan Beach, near Keansburg in New Jersey. Later she moved to 60 Krane Avenue in Rutherford, New Jersey. Personal wealth Ada and Ralph were wealthy and the oral family tradition was that Ada would hide money all over the house, and when she died her husband found $90,000 in cash hidden under rugs and in cups in the locked cupboards. This explains why she would never let anyone in the house, even to use the bathroom. Death She died January 23, 1957 and her husband died June 05, 1957, just 4 months later. Ralph left half of his accumulated wealth to his mistress, Dorothy Rommel and the rest to his best friend, Benjamin Cohen, who owned a hardware store in Jersey City. Arthur Freudenberg, Ada's brother, lamented at the funeral that if they had died the other way around, Ralph would have left his money to Ada and then when she died, the Freudenbergs would have inherited the money. Funeral notice Her funeral notice appeared in the New York Times on January 27, 1957: "Kohlman — Formerly of Jersey City on January 23, 1957, Ada Augusta (nee Freudenberg), beloved wife of Ralph, sister of Clara, Arthur, Richard, Ralph, Mrs. Grace Sanford and the late Eugene Freudenberg. Relatives and friends are invited to attend funeral services at her home, 60 Crane Avenue, Rutherford, New Jersey, Sunday evening, January 27, at 8 P. M. Funeral Monday, 10:30 A. M. Interment East Ridge Lawn Cemetery." Burial Ada and Ralph are both in a mausoleum at lot 448, section 21, East Ridge Lawn Cemetery, 255 Main Avenue, Clifton, Passaic County, New Jersey. Memories about Ada Freudenberg *Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ): "Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) was Jewish. At Ralph Kohlman's funeral Arthur Oscar Freudenberg said "its a shame Ada died first". The meaning was that if Ralph died first Ada would have inherited the money, then when she died a few months later, the Freudenbergs would have inherited it. Ralph Kohlman dated a younger woman after Ada died. Ralph probably wore himself out dating the new woman. He had just bought a new Buick before he died. He left an estate worth $250,000. Ralph left half to a best friend and half to the woman that he had just started dating. Sally would clean Ralph's house. Ada would love to shop, then never even open the packages from the store. Ralph was a printer and was half owner of the print shop. They had no living children. Eloise Reilly's father, Joe Reilly worked for Ralph Kohlman as the supervisor at his shop." *Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) in 1998: "Ralph Kohlman was Jewish and his family ostracized him when he married Ada who was Lutheran. My mother, Marie Elizabeth Freudenberg (1895-1987) was asked to work as a cleaning woman for them when Ada died in 1957. She turned down the job because the pay was low, but I accepted it. Ada and Ralph would invite my mother, Helen and myself down to her beachhouse in Matavan beach, New Jersey. I think they rented it and did not own it. The other beach we would go to was Point Pleasant where Otto Winblad had a house. I met my friend Kitty there. Ada would hide money all over the house, and when she died her husband found $90,000 in cash hidden under rugs and in cups in the locked cupboards." *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ) on May 03, 2003: "Aunt Ada had a house down the shore, that she rented, near Laurence Harbor. She lived on 60 Krane Avenue in Rutherford, New Jersey. When her husband Ralph Kohlman died, my brother, got $3,000 from his will. Ralph's girlfriend owned a hardware store, Ben Cohen Hardware in Jersey City and he left her $75,000 in his will. He always had a mistress when he was married. He would never let anyone in the house. The house was probably worth about $500,000 when he died. He had a printing business. He got me a job as a messenger carrying the heavy printing plates around from business to business. He had a pool table in the house." Legacy Ada's husband Ralph owned a quality camera and many pictures of them are extant. Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1884-1957) middle name comes from: Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) who was married to Charles Frederick Lindauer (1836-1921). Ada Freudenberg also has a cousin: Adeline Lindauer (1882-1962) aka Ada Lindauer. External links *Ada Augusta Freudenberg at Findagrave Portraits Image:Freudenbergs and unknown family circa 1915-1918 95compression adjusted.jpg|1915-1918 circa Image:7584834 1081469324a.jpg|1915-1918 circa Image:Freudenbegr-Louis Ada 1916circa.jpg|1915-1918 circa Image:Freudenberg-Louis Kohlman 03.gif|1915-1918 circa Image:Freudenberg Lindauer 1923 01.jpg|1923 in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Kershaw-AnnaAugusta 12a.jpg|1929 in Rye, New York with Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) Image:Lindauer Kershaw 1929 023b.jpg|1929 in Rye, New York Image:Kershaw-AnnaAugusta 04b.jpg|1929 in Rye, New York Documents Image:Freudenberg-Max 1885 census.png|1885 New Jersey census Image:NewJerseyStateCensus1895 15661487.jpg|1895 New Jersey census File:Lindauer-Freudenberg 1905 census.png|1905 New Jersey Census File:1910 census Freudenberg Lindauer 2.gif|1910 US census File:Document missing.png|1920 US census File:1930 census Kohlman Freudenberg Lyndhurst.jpg|1930 US census File:1940 United States Federal Census for Ada Kohlman.jpg|1940 US census File:Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1884-1957) death certificate.jpg|Death certificate File:Ada Freudenberg Kohlman funeral notice in the New York Times on January 25, 1957.png|Funeral notice Category:Non-SMW people articles